1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable clamps are generally used to bind cables used in computer systems. If clamping spaces of the cable clamps are not full with cables, airflow will get through the interspaces of the cable clamps, and change airflow in the computer systems.